Doom courses
by Sonar
Summary: I finally updated the story.


Disclaimer: Action man is not my property. Blaze Inferno is my property and has been since 2001. If you want to use my character, ask permission.

Part 1: Accident

It was another strange day as I was with Alex Mann and his team, Team X-treme. They were on a mission to a factory where Asazi, Tempest and Dr.X had been spotted. I knew about the doom council and who was in it. We arrived at the factory as Alex jumped out.

I asked," So this is the place?"

Alex said," That's what the coach told me!"

I questioned," Should we all go?"

Alex Mann shook his head," No! Brandy! Grinder! You come with me! Fidget and Rikki stay here!"

I looked at Rikki. I know he never got involved in action but helped his team a few times. Grinder and I followed Alex and hid behind some boxes.

Grinder whispered," It's a chemical plant!"

I said," I can tell! See that big thing? That has experimental chemical!"

Alex asked," How do you know?"

I said," Nick Masters showed it on the news!"

Grinder asked," Should we make our move?"

I went down on to the ground and moved across.

Alex said," What are you doing?"

I said," Head for the ladder and take the ropes."

We heard them as we moved silently.

Dr.X said," We got to get this out of here!"

I looked up as we climbed the ladder and tiptoed on the metal bridge. We kneeled down as I adjusted my glasses.

Asazi said," I sense someone!"

Tempest said," let's just get the job done!"

Then Alex shouted," Oh no you don't!"

The three looked up as Dr.X said," Let's get them!"

Asazi took her crossbow and fired as the Tempest used the poles and shot lightning. Alex Mann and Grinder grabbed 2 ropes and jumped down as I stood up. I had to move for I knew I could be a target. Dr.X got a gun and fired at them as they landed on the ground. The three villains spotted me as Asazi shot a bow at one end.

The metal bridge started to shake as I shouted,"Grinder!"

Alex looked as he saw I grabbed onto the railing. I tried to get my left hand up as Alex came up and ladder and went for me. I felt my grip sliding as I closed my eyes.

Grinder shouted as Dr.X hit the metal bridge," Watch out!"

Action man leaped from Tempest's lightning as my hand lost grip.

He managed to grab my hand as I said," I don't know how long my grip will hold! I feel it sliding!"

Alex ordered," Hold on!"

Alex felt himself sliding off the metal bridge.

Dr.X said," Asazi! Shoot an arrow!"

Asazi listened and took out one of her arrows and found the target as Rikki drove the car into the building breaking one of the walls. Asazi fired as we both fell off. Rikki steered the car and caught Alex as I fell into the chemical with a splash.

Fidget shouted," Brandy!"

Grinder got into the car and they took off.

The place looked like it was about to collapse as I tried to hold my breath. I got up and grabbed on to the top of the metal thing holding the chemical. I than got my left leg over and fell out. I took a few breaths before I blacked out.

Tempest said," What should we do with her?"

Dr.X said," Let's take her! Tempest, you carry her!"

Meanwhile...

Fidget said," We should have got Brandy!"

Rikki said," For all we know, that chemical could have affected us!"

Grinder demanded," Calm down!"

Rikki questioned," How can we when Brandy is captive with the doom council?"

Alex replied," Rikki is right! She's only 14 and quite young! We don't know of that chemical changed her or not!"

Later...

I fluttered my eyes a few times as I tried to clear my vision. I was trying to remember what happened. It almost felt like a blur to me as I saw a blurry shadow. It looked like 1 or 3 shadows but I couldn't tell exactly. I finally cleared my eyes as a chill ran in my left arm. I saw the three that Action Man and his team were trying to stop. I coughed a few times.

Asazi said," Looks like she is up!"

I moaned as I felt my pulse jumping like mad. I lazily got up and sat on the bed. I saw a little better as the three approached me.

Part 2:Discovery

I swallowed and questioned," Where am I?"

Dr.X answered," Welcome to the Doom Council head quarters!"

I asked," Why have you taken me?"

Asazi observed," Curious one!"

I said," So I noticed!"

Dr.X said," Alex Mann left you!"

I said foolishly," I know that Dr.X! I am not dumb!"

Asazi said," She seems a little touchy!"

I blurted," Alex Mann couldn't even save my parents!"

I got up to my feet as the three stared at me.

I questioned," What did I say?"

Asazi said," Why are you with him?"

I said," He saved my life but I don't trust..."

My head started spinning as I went back on the bed.

Asazi said," Some one is coming!"

I got back up and looked through the little window.

I realized that, who ever it was, they were after that chemical that I got dunked in. For some odd reason, I knew I lied to Alex about the chemical.

Dr.X ordered," Tempest! Stay here! Asazi! Come with me!"

I sighed and went back down.

I said," This is silly! Alex Mann thinks I'm a good guy and this chemical is unstable!"

Tempest said," Are you going to keep talking?"

I answered softly," I'm trying to make sense!"

Tempest sat down on the bed slightly annoyed.

I responded by saying," I don't really know! The chemical dunked on me was water which was good!"

The room we were in started to shake as he took my arm and moved me out of the way in time to avoid the things that were falling.

I just said," Thank you, what's your name?"

Tempest said," I am Tempest and you're welcome!"

I whispered," Call me Brandy!"

I avoided looking in his green eyes. There was just something in his eyes as Dr.X and Asazi came back in.

Dr.X demanded," We got to move!"

Tempest grabbed my arm as Dr.X and Asazi led the way. I felt like I was being dragged as I saw a blimp. It was a black one as they got me in there. They took me to the controls as Asazi got the ropes detached and escaped. I looked in the front as I stood by the Tempest. I didn't bother asking why they took me as I saw Intercept and Alex. I was not afraid but I knew Alex wanted to get me back from them.

Asazi said," Shouldn't we try to lose them?"

Tempest said," Doctor X! What should we do?"

Dr.X said," Let's try to lose them and attack them!"

I questioned," How are you going to attack them when the helicopter is shooting at us? How are you going to lose them?"

Tempest just said, "You ask too many questions!"

Asazi exclaimed, "Action Man is on board!"

Dr.X said, "Asazi! You deal with him while we keep our eyes on this woman!"

I taunted, "Are you afraid I'm going to hurt someone?"

Dr.X said, "You be quiet! I'm going to help Asazi!"

Before Dr.X moved, Alex Mann came in on the scene as Tempest grabbed me.

Action man kicked the door and requested," Let her go!"

I just sighed and thought," I should tell him that I am not one of the good guys!"

Dr.X and Alex got in a fight as I remember that Alex told me of his Amp factor. Now I was scared of watching fighting as I felt a tighter hold on me by Tempest. I bit my bottom lip nervously as Dr.X was knocked out thanks to Alex's Amp factor. Tempest threw me aside and as the two were about to get in a fight, I shouted something.

I shouted," Stop right now!"

Alex said as the two looked at me," Why?"

I said," Alex! I had been hiding a secret from you a few months ago!"

Alex Mann advanced towards me as he looked in my eyes. He saw what I was as he tackled me.

He asked," How long have you been keeping this from me and intercept?"

Then Intercept showed up and said," Freeze Blaze! You are under arrest!"

I kicked Alex Mann, which made him hit the two agents, but they were in the way.

I just questioned," If you kept the serect that you had powers since you was 7, would someone else be shocked?"

Alex Mann recovered, as did the agents as I revealed the second form, Blaze.

Tempest, who was surprised, backed to the controls and steered the ship.

I said," I heard many things about you and how you ruined my family's life. I remember when you couldn't even save my parents and this is my fate. I agreed to take this chance! I am now have two people, my self and another villain. I am what I am Action Man so get used to it."

Tempest turned as my left hand had fire in it. I threw it at Alex and then kicked him. He blacked out as the two agents pointed the guns at us.

One of the agents said, " Don't move!"

Tempest said," Are you going to stop us?"

Tempest threw lightning as I threw fire at the two agents.

Dr.X recovered as I said," Might as well get rid of them!"

I went down to my knees and stayed as Blaze.

Tempest said," I guess we are even!"

I said," I say the same to you!"

We both shook hands and then helped Dr.X up.

Asazi ran in and asked Tempest," What happened?"

Tempest said, " Brandy, well now also known as Blaze just saved our lives!"

I said, " What are you guys going to do with me now you found out I'm a villain now and what are you going to do with those three?"

Dr.X said," Why don't you join the council?"

I answered," I'd be honored Dr.X!"

Dr.X ordered," Asazi and Brandy!"

I said," You can call me Blaze!"

Dr.X said," Take these three and let's drop them off!"

Asazi and I picked up Action Man and the two agents and landed the blimp on the ground. Then we placed the two agents and Action man out of the blimp and took off.

Later…

Dr.X told Tempest to take a break. I was just looking around wondering what it would be like to be with Dr.X and his bad gang. I spotted Tempest a few minutes later to see him alone. I just couldn't figure out what I saw in him.

I added," I am sorry if I disturbed you at all!"

Tempest ordered," Come over here!"

I obeyed walking over. He stood up and looked through the window.

He asked," So you been a villain since you were 7?"

I answered," I was forced too!"

Then he asked," Did you force yourself?"

I answered," Not really!"

I added," How did you become the Tempest? I became Blaze by some accident or natural occurrence!"

Tempest said," Nick Masters was with me in this blimp with Rikki and Fidget of Team X-treme and that jerk, Masters turned off the safety switch and all this power surged through me!"

I said," It must be tough! I never really know how I got my power! I love being Blaze instead of my former self!"

I took a seat on one of the boxes, as did Tempest.

I questioned," How do you feel now with your power?"

Tempest honestly replied, " I really enjoy it! What about your powers?"

I softly spoke, " I enjoy every minute of my powers!"

I yawned softly as I stood to look through the window remembering how I got Action Man. I enjoyed it as I smiled, thinking about it.

I said, " I wanted to thank you for getting me away from Action Man!"

Tempest came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

Tempest spoke," We better get moving. Dr.X would probably have something for us two teens to do!"

I said, " How old are you?"

He answered," 14!"

I replied," Same here! No wonder we are the same size."

I looked into his face and saw those eyes again. The two of us strolled out the door and walked to the bridge of the blimp.

When we arrived, we saw that the blimp was stopped and it was roped down to the ground.

I said," Looks like we are crashing for the day!"

I heard a stifled laugh and realized it was the Tempest laughing at me for saying that. I peered out the big windows and seen the sunset. I yawned, feeling tired once more as Tempest suggested we go down. We headed out the main door of the bridge and he opened the one that was bringing in air. I looked down and gulped. I didn't tell anyone I was afraid of heights. I looked away dreadfully as I took a deep breath.

Tempest said," I can tell you are scared of heights! Jump on my back!"

He took my arm and added," Trust me on this!"

I thought," Why does this villain act like a gentlemen and act like he is the hero?"

I found it strange as I went on Tempest's back. I placed my arms around his neck as he grabbed the rope. He jumped off as I closed my eyes. My legs moved loosely as he started sliding down the rope slowly. I pressed my left cheek into the side of his neck, as we were halfway down the rope. I just didn't know where I saw him before and if I did know him, who was he?

I asked," Are we down yet?"

He answered softly, "Almost there, Blaze!"

I trusted him, as we were almost down. I felt my feet touching the solid ground as he let go of the rope. I opened my eyes and let go of him, letting myself touch the ground. I looked up as Tempest turned to look at me.

I let myself look at his face as I moved a little. I felt confused a little as a breeze of wind came out of nowhere. I blinked for a second as he gave a small grin at me.

I said," We might as well get moving then!"

He concurred," Right! We can be spotted even during the night with Intercept and Action Man looking around!"

I said," I agree!"

The two of us strode off and found Dr.X and Asazi. I studied the two as Tempest yawned softly.

I said," So what do we do now?"

Dr.X said," Give me a moment!"

I let myself escape a yawn and then waited. I took a deep breath of relief as Asazi saw a hotel.

Asazi said, " We can take the hotel!"

Tempest suggested," Let's make sure no one is in there because we might have been reported in the news."

Dr.X said," Tempest and Blaze, I want you to look around!"

Tempest and I walked off and to the hotel.

I said, " Seems empty but we got to check inside!"

Tempest and I walked to the entrance and he opened the door. We walked in and saw a clean area. I was behind him as I tripped on some wood that broken off one of the door hinges. The place was not a mess. I saw a room opened as I went to check it. I headed in front of Tempest and walked in the room. I went in as Tempest followed.

I saw 2 beds on opposite sides. One was on each wall. There was a nice red carpet and candles in here. Only two candles were lighted up as Tempest grabbed my arm. He was very protective as I stopped.

He asked," Tell Dr.X and Asazi that it is okay!"

I nodded my head as he slowly let go of my arm. I walked out and ran to Asazi and Dr.X.

I told them," It's okay!"

The three of us went to where Tempest and I just were. I bit my lip as we headed to the rooms.

Dr.X said, " Looks okay! But it looks like we are going to have two people sleep together!"

I walked in and looked. I knew that the place looked like a dump but yet looked fancy. It would have to do.

Dr.X said," Tempest, I want you and Blaze to take that one! Me and Asazi will take the other one!"

Tempest said," Understood!"

I looked away from the window and walked to the bed. I sat down on the bed and it felt rather soft. I took a deep breath and sighed. I yawned as I pulled the covers. I got in the bed and yawned. Asazi walked to the candles and blew them out as Tempest got in. I pulled the sheets up and layed my head down on my soft pillow. I knew it was going to be hard.

Later in the night, I started shivering as Tempest opened his eyes. I tried to get my body to relax as I sat up in bed.

Tempest whispered," Blaze! Are you okay?"

I heard the concern in his voice as I whispered, " I just feel cold! That's nothing serious!"

Tempest sat up as I jumped out of bed and looked at the window. He got out and came over. He touched my hand and it was cold. He was behind me with a serious and concerned look.

Tempest suggested," Get back to bed and cuddle up with me! You are tired!"

I answered," Okay!"

He led me back to the bed and helped me in and then he got in. I moved over to him and got comfortable. Tempest looked at me and kept me warm as I gave him a smile back.

He whispered, "Close your eyes, Blaze!"

I listened to his voice and closed my eyes. I don't know why Tempest keeps helping me when we are villains. I let my body relax.

I mumbled softly, "Thank you!"

He mumbled back," Anytime!"

I finally dozed off, as did Tempest. I felt warm now, as I got comfortable against his body.

Morning…

The sun shone through the windows as Dr.X and Asazi got up out of bed. I started waking up to find myself in the Tempest's arms. I slowly got up letting my head drain the dizziness away from my brain. I rolled to the end of the bed and sat up. I got out of bed and headed to the other side. I went over and shook Tempest up, lightly. He responded with a short yawn as he opened his eyes.

I said," Rise and shine Tempest!"

He turned to one side and than blinked his eyes a few times. He than tore the covers off him and sat up.

He mumbled," Morning!"

I said," Same to you!"

He than got up as I told him," Dr.X and Asazi are already on the airship!"

Tempest said," We better get going!"

I nodded having nothing to disagree with. We than walked out and saw the blimp was still there. I jumped on his back again as he grabbed the rope. Then he started climbing up.

I said," I think I will never get used to it!"

We made it to the top and I got off him.

He added smiling," I think you never will!"

I said," I wanted to thank you for last night!"

Tempest said," It was really nothing!"

I stood in front of him, as I made sure I was in front of him. Then I kissed his cheek, blushing. I than pulled away quickly feeling a sudden shock in my back. His lightning stick got me in the back as I backed away. He blushed and placed his stick down.

He blushed," It was an accident! It just slid!"

I said," You did what you had to do but one question. Why are you being such a nice guy for a villain?"

Tempest just stared at me strangely. He did notice himself acting like a gentleman.

I said," It's okay, Tempest! Not really big!"

Tempest grinned," Yeah! It's nothing big! We better go see Dr.X!"

I said," Right!"

Tempest and I walked off.

We found Dr.X and Asazi in the control deck.

Dr.X said," Ah, I see you two arrived!"

I said," I had to wake him up!"

Tempest said," Anything for us to do?"

Asazi said," Cool it!"

Dr.X said," We have located Action Man!"

I said," So where is he?"

Asazi said," We have located him in Canada!"

Tempest exclaimed," What are we waiting for?"

Dr.X said," Tempest and Asazi! De-attach the ship and let's go!"

The two took off as I found a chair to sit on. I sat down and sighed, crossing my arms.

I said," So how do we deal with Action Man?"

Dr.X said," It's simple! We got to lure him out from his team and then attack him! Then we take him captive until I can think of a way to deal with him!"

I said," Sounds like a plan!"

Then Tempest and Asazi came back in as Dr.X drove the ship away from the area it once been in.

Dr.X told the three of us," I got a plan! I already told Blaze! Right now, he's in Canada!"

I continued," We got to lure him out from the event he is doing and capture him. Then we hold him captive!"

Dr.X said," We will find a way to use him!"

Asazi said," Sounds like a fair idea but how would you know if it would work?"

I answered," We won't know unless we try it!"

Tempest said," I agree!"

Dr. X said with a determined smile," Let's go! Tempest, steer the ship!"

Tempest said," Yes sir!"

Tempest headed to the controls and turned the ship around. He set the coordinates for Canada.

Tempest said," The ship is on auto-pilot and it will take us to Canada."

Dr.X said," Excellent!"

Tempest said," Now I can get Action Jock for calling me loser and for getting away from us!"

I said," He's really the temperamental one isn't he?"

Asazi just nodded her head.

Part 3: Time to take Action

It was around noon when the airship finally arrived. I was watching from the bridge standing between Asazi and Tempest. I was near the controls and I held my arms in a crossed position. There were two separate controls. One on the left and the one Tempest was at. Asazi walked to the one on the left.

I said," So where exactly is Action Man in Canada?"

Tempest said," We're trying to track him!"

Asazi said," Look!"

Dr.X came in as the screen on the left turned on to Nick Masters.

Nick Masters announced on TV," Here we are with Action Man for one of his stunt shows in Edmonton Alberta, Canada!"

I kept my cool as I turned my hand into a fist. My fist went on fire because I wanted to get him.

Nick Masters continued," A race is made to go around some places and than back! There are some obstacles!"

I said," I'll show you obstacles, Action Jerk and Nick Puny!"

Dr.X said as they all turned," Calm your self Blaze!"

I said," I tried but it failed! It was their faults plus Intercept that turned me into this villain in the first place! I vowed revenge on them!"

Asazi said," Blaze, I am sure we all get our revenge!"

Tempest said placing a hand on my shoulder," We will get them all and our revenge!"

I said taking deep breaths," Yeah! You two are right!"

I sighed and left my power aside for now.

I asked Dr.X," what can I do?"

Dr.X said," I want you and Tempest to lure him from the race!"

Tempest said," We're on it!"

I said to Tempest," This is really going to make me laugh afterwards!"

Tempest said," Let's go!"

Tempest dragged me out of the room and we set the ropes down. Then he helped me down.

I suggested," Let's go undercover cause I'm able to go back to my other form, Brandy but Alex already knows!"

Tempest shook his head," We stay hidden until we see him! Then we get him!"

I joked," No wonder, you're a genius!"

He used his power stick and shocked me in the back.

I said," That the second time you did that to me!"

Tempest said," Keeping score I see?"

I said," Yeah!"

I added grabbing his arm," Right now, we got a mission!"

Tempest and I ran off and headed for the location. We arrived 40 minutes later and saw the event was about to begin. Tempest and I kneeled down.

We heard Nick Masters say," Here we are at this special event! This biking event will have obstacles. The bikers will leave from here and go through some courses and each level gets hard. There are 3 levels and then they ride back here to the finish!"

I whispered," Let's get rid of the bikers and then deal with Action Man!"

Tempest whispered back," Sounds like a plan but we'll have to wait and see!"

I said," Right! Let's get moving!"

Tempest and I got back up and watched, as the riders were about to go off. The lights began changing color and when it reached green, Action man was leading the riders.

Tempest ordered," Stay behind me! Let's go!"

He pushed me back as we made a run for it. I stayed behind him as we ran to the second level. Action man showed up ahead of the racers.

Tempest ordered," Fire at the pole on my signal!"

He held his hand up as we spotted Action man. He than put his hand down and we fired. The pole broke and surprised Action Man.

I said as Action Man hit the pole," It has gotta hurt!"

Tempest said," Blaze! Distract the riders with your flames while I get Action Man! Contact Dr.X!"

I said," Right! Dr.X! This is Blaze! We got him!"

Dr.X said," We're above you!"

I said," Blaze over and out! Tempest! They are here!"

Tempest said over his Mic on his ear," Good, I got Action Man! Fire at the riders."

I said," Right on it, Tempest!"

I put my hands on fire and made a path of fire all the way across the road. Then, Tempest picked Alex Mann up and carried him on his back as Doom council arrived in the blimp. It was invisible for a second and then it appeared.

Tempest said," Blaze! Come in! Blaze!"

I said," You don't have to shout! I'm on my way!"

I took a few breaths and ran down. I jumped on the ground and ran to the Tempest. He waited for me as the ladder dropped down. He used his left arm that was not holding Action man to grab the ladder while he used his other arm to put his arm around my waist. I put my around on the back of his neck to the shoulder. The ladder than was pulled up as I closed my eyes. The ladder got pulled up as I got my hand on the ladder.

Chapter 4: The next phase

Tempest said," Blaze, we're up now!"

I opened my eyes and got up on the ship. Asazi and Dr.X than showed up.

Tempest dropped Alex down as Alex moaned.

Dr.X said," Good job you two! Set him on the bridge!"

I grabbed his legs while Tempest grabbed his arms.

Tempest said," He's light!"

I nodded as we carried him to the bridge. We arrived just outside of the bridge and using his elbow, Tempest hit the control panel with his elbow to open the door.

The door opened and the two of us carried Action Man in.

I asked," Where do we set him, Tempest?"

Tempest said," We set him on that table over there! We will also have to restrain him!"

I had nodded as we carried him and placed him on the table. I had sighed; releasing the grip I had on Action man. Tempest walked back, placing the restraints on Action man, who was blacked out. My hair got in front of me as I ignored it. Tempest had walked over.

He said," He won't escape this time! How about a high-five for a job well done?"

I seemed to smile. He seemed to have a bit of a childish side under all the villain side and his genius. Both his arms were out as I hit both his hands, giving him a high-five.

I said," I say this is a job well done! It seems we work well together!"

I had smiled, looking down.

He smiled," Don't get mushy on me!"

I replied sarcastically," I have the right to do that! Oh, that's right! I'm a villain! I'm not allowed to get mushy!"

I laughed after saying that.

I surprised Tempest by messing up his hair. He found himself amused.

He said," Hey! Stop that!"

He managed to get away from me as I stifled a laughing smile.

He snickered, " I'm going to get you!"

He darted towards me but I began running. He had grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. Then all went silent. Tempest and I had suddenly blushed as I placed my hands on his arms. I found myself silently laughing. I relaxed in his body as he already started to laugh silently himself. I had felt my body go weak in his arms as my knees began to shake. My legs collapsed from under me as Tempest had kneeled down, having to catch me. He had caught me as I rested my head against his arm. I had panted a bit. I guess I was just caught by surprise. I had landed on my behind with my legs in front of me. Tempest's cheeks grew a little redder as he moved his arms under mine. Then, he helped me up slowly moving on one knee. My back was against his knee for a few seconds. Then he started pulling his body up slowly. Then my body was pulled up as he regained his breath. I could feel my heart beat going rapid as he let go. We then heard the sound of the door. I did a double take and then looked at Tempest who returned the look. Dr.X had entered the room as I placed my hands together behind my back.

I said," We have got him as you asked!"

Dr.X said," A job well done! Blaze, you have proven yourself very well!"

I said," Just doing my job!"

Dr.X said," You will be a good member of Doom!"

I smiled briefly before changing it into a frown, looking at Alex Mann. He was still blacked out and restrained. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Tempest.

He whispered into my ear," You're right! We do work well!"

I suddenly let a smile appear on my face, as he seemed to return it.

Dr.X said," Tempest, you and Blaze are dismissed for now!"

I relaxed as Tempest and I walked out of the main bridge.

I said," It's strange that us villains actually get along!"

Tempest let out a laugh," Strange ain't it?"

I replied," I'll say! It was pretty cool though!"

Tempest smiled in agreement," Yeah! It's strange that we are also a good team!"

He looked to me as I suddenly felt a dizzy spell. He first had heard me stumble a bit. Then, he turned. I had then fallen into his arms.

He had caught me as I opened my eyes slowly.

He placed me down to the ground. He was in a kneeling position as he held me. I felt his bright green eyes locked on mine. I moved my eyes up and locked mine with his. He slowly began to help me up, not letting his eyes off mine.

He asked," You okay?"

I nodded uneasily, feeling the dizzy spell return. I grabbed his arm.

I spoke," I'm just having a dizzy spell!"

He easily under stood me, as he didn't even notice my hand holding his arm. His eyes moved and he resisted the urge to blush.

He thought," Okay, I do not have a crush on her! I got to remember I'm a villain. I can't let my emotions get in the way!"

I blew out a sigh as we walked down the hallways.

I said," Thanks for catching me!"

Tempest replied," It was no problem!"

I changed the topic," I was wondering if I can get a view of this airship!"

Tempest smiled," Thought you would never ask! Come on!"

I continued holding his arm as he showed me the rest of the ship. The airship seemed amazing.

He said," I redesigned it a bit after I became Tempest!"

I said," Yeah, I saw that! It's pretty awesome!"

I released his arm and continued walking with him.

He thought," I'm a villain! I'm a villain!"

It was a little while later when he showed me to a room.

Tempest spoke," This will be your quarters!"

The walls were dark in color and there was a desk and mirror in here.

I replied," Thanks!"

Tempest gave a nod and a sigh. I turned around and looked to him.

I thought," Okay, Tempest is so cute! His face is the best feature! I got to remember we are only suppose to be professional!"

Tempest said," Ah---"

I cut him off as I placed my hands together," We better get something to do!"

I showed a smile, thinking of the incident back on bridge.

Tempest said," Ah, right!"

He paused for a second before hesitating to move his body. I walked past him as he walked behind me. He came up beside me as I sighed; showing a serious yet depressed look. He closed the door and seemed he was struggling with something. He tried not to show it as I touched his hand slightly. He jumped and turned to me in surprise.

I thought that he was paranoid for a second. He was regaining his breath, looking startled. I touched his hand as he sighed.

He admitted," You surprised me!"

I asked," In thought, Tempest?"

He answered," Huh? Oh, yeah, I was lost in thought!"

He held my hand in return as I gave him a second. I fought the urge to blush as I looked at his features. I wanted to move but I resisted. I continued to hold his hand. He seemed to relax as I saw a smile on his face. I was almost taken aback by that. His hand slid and he gripped my hand in his. That is when I blush. He looked up as I got rid of my blushing. I firmly squeezed his hand as he gained his posture.

Tempest thought," Did I see her just blush?"

He pulled my hand, which made my arm move. I looked up.

He said," Let's go!"

I just nodded as he led me off. I laughed silently at the thought I scared him. He ignored it and smiled.

He thought," What is it about her? I can't explain what I see in her!"

I thought," What is it about him and what do I see in him?"

I released his hand and we walked off. I looked at him and studied his features. He's got a lightning mark, which is gray on his face on the left side of his face. I wondered what he went through before he became a villain. He must've gone through a lot and had tons of pressure on him. I know my life wasn't easy. I turned back as Tempest looked at me. His light green eyes studied my body. I took out my long red gloves and placed them on.

Tempest was curious," Why are you putting gloves on your hand?"

I answered," To avoid getting other people hurt."

Tempest said," You don't have to worry of that."

I sighed," I guess but I want to be on the safe side."

Tempest smiled," Well it helps to be cautious."

He turned his head.

He thought," There's got to be more to her."

He continued his thoughts," I cannot seem to control myself since she arrived. It's like I just changed as soon as we met."

He placed his hand in a fist and breathed out a sigh of relief. I turned as I saw his chest moved. I realized that he had no shirt of what he was wearing. I remember when I first saw him. I noticed that I could see his chest. He had two rods and he shot out lightning.

I thought," Tempest, what can I say about him? It seemed he was the first to accept me. His green eyes are so beautiful. What am I saying? I only been with Doom council for a day or two."

Chapter 5: Thoughts

Tempest and I walked to the bridge.

I thought," Tempest seems so childish but that inicident on the bridge was so fun. He sure knows how to have some fun."

I opened the door to the bridge and let him in. Dr.X was checking Alex Mann who recovered and was trying to escape.

Alex said," You'll never get away with it."

I spoke," We already did, Action man."

Tempest and I showed up as Alex looked like he was in a mad mood. Tempest crossed his arms as he looked to me with a smile.

Dr.X said," You can not do anything Action man."

Alex said," You know that I always beat you."

Tempest said," Shut up Action Dweeb."

I just silently laughed as I went around to the other side of the table.

I said," How will escape this?"

Alex said," I always find a way."

Dr.X just laughed," Always have a new line."

I just shook my head," Alex, you never get it don't you?"

Alex demanded," Why did you join them?"

I just answered with a frown," I so hate you."

Alex remarked," Doesn't everyone?"

I felt my anger flare up as Tempest noticed and grabbed me before I could move.

Tempest said," Easy Blaze!"

Tempest pulled me back a bit as I moved my hair and took deep breaths. He released my arms and I placed them behind my back and relaxed my muscles. I stood behind Tempest, calming myself down.

Dr.X said," Let see you try and escape."

I mumbled," Yeah, so I can fry him."

Tempest poked me with his elbow. I nearly jumped but rubbed my chest where he hit me. I took deep breaths and sighed. I just decided to walk off knowing that I should release my anger. Tempest heard the sound of my feet as I left the bridge.

Chapter 6: A moment alone

I walked through the blimp. I knew that I had to let out the anger. My muscles in my arms tensed as I walked to my quarters. I found the door and opened the door. I rushed in fast and closed it. I saw there was a lock on the back of the door so I locked the door. I pressed my back into the door and slid down. I sighed and placed my hand in a fist. I placed the fist on my forehead, looking down as I did so. After a minute, I got up to my feet, crossing my arms. I suddenly was thinking of my past and of now. My past felt like a blur to me. I never knew how I became Blaze and it was a mystery. I decided to leave the room so I left, unlocking the door. I walked down to where I found the door. It was a storage room. I walked in slowly, closing the door. I slowly looked around and saw there was space but a couple of boxes around. I saw a window and headed towards the window. I took a sharp breath in and sighed. I placed a hand on the window. I looked ahead, not looking behind or beside me. I blew another breath of air out of me. I could never forgive what happened in my life. My past feels like a blur to me.

I had nightmares that make no sense. I am afraid to talk of it. I couldn't remember. The dreams were also a blur. The only thing I know is finding that I have powers but how I got it, I had no clue. I kept thinking of how I became Blaze but it hurted.

I said," Why don't I know how I transformed into Blaze?"

I managed to keep my emotions in control as my eyes moved fast. I though I heard a noise. I turned to look at the window once more. I relaxed my body even though my muscles felt tense. I suddenly felt a light touch that made me quickly turn. The person caught my arm. I was looking down and rapidly breathing.

The voice said," Easy, Blaze."

I looked up and saw it was Tempest.

I thought," So much for my moment alone."

Chapter 7: A moment with Tempest

Tempest released my arm as I pushed my hair out of the way with my right hand. He had grab hold of my left when I turned around. There was also a wide-eyed expression on my face yet it seemed my expression seemed unchanged.

I said," You surprised me."

He said," Sorry about that."

I said," It's okay. Why are you here?"

He asked me," Are you okay?"

I said," Just thinking."

He crossed his arms," Really?"

He had raised his eyebrow at the same time.

I turned around," Yes."

He asked," About what?"

Tempest was beside me as he looked at the window, where I was looking. He looked towards me. I looked back at him. Our eyes locked on.

I said," I keep thinking of life and my life as a villain."

Tempest said," People become villains by choice."

I sighed and felt comfortable. He moved his hand and touched my shoulder.

His eyes were on me as I looked at the window. As I went to touch the window, he grabbed my hand. A slight blush came on but I relaxed.

I let him hold my hand as he placed it down to the side. He adjusted his grip firmly so he wasn't holding my hand too tight.

Tempest said," You seem distracted."

I said," You can tell?"

Tempest said," Yeah!"

I tightened my grip a little but not too much.

Tempest said," So what's wrong?"

I answered," All my life, I wondered who I was and where my life would lead me. As life went on, something happened and I have changed. I never knew how I became a new person and a villain. I never knew what happened until later. I keep having nightmares ever since I became Blaze. I have nightmares that make no sense."

Tempest looked and widened his eyes and his mouth. He saw tears starting to fall down my face.

I continued," It is because of my accident that I can't remember anything. All I know is that Action Man killed my parents."

My voice remained steady and calm as the tears continued to fall. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and then opened them. He released my hand as I felt the tears still flowing. There was a sad expression on my face as I looked at the window. Tempest had his eyes locked on me still as he managed to turn me around. He slipped a hand to my hip and pulled me in. I closed my eyes as I accepted his hug. A worried expression appeared on his face. My muscles relaxed as my body fell onto his. My arms were on his lower back. I made some silent sobbing as he held me in close. I felt warmth and a sense of comfort as he stroked my hair. I felt my back muscles tense for a few seconds but it went away. I felt a light pressure on my back as I moved forward. I kept relaxed even though my muscles felt a little tensed up. Tempest felt relaxed. He didn't blush and he kept me comfortable. I didn't know why I felt so secure with Tempest. My face was red from my tears. Tempest went and moved to the boxes. I sat on one box while he was on the other. He was still holding.

He said in a soft voice," It's okay, Blaze."

He rubbed my back and minutes later; I managed to stop crying. I relaxed for a few moments longer. He continued to rub his hand on my back as I took a few deep breaths. Then he stopped and let me go.

Tempest said," Feeling better now?"

I said," Yes! Thank you."

Tempest said," Anytime."

I looked up. Tempest saw my cheeks were red from the tears that fell.

Tempest spoke," You should go get some rest, Blaze."

I said," Yeah, I'll think I will do that."

I stood up as Tempest moved to the other box. Before I walked off, his hand went near my shoulder.

Tempest said," If you have any problems, you can talk to me."

A smile appeared on my face as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

I said," Thanks! I will keep that in mind, Tempest."

Even with the evil look, he gave the cutest smile. I took my hand off his shoulder and walked out. As the door closed, Tempest blew a sigh.

I walked down the hallway, taking a look back at the door. I arrived at my quarter's moments later and went in. Tears started to form once more so I let it out. I locked the door and layed on the bed with my face in the pillow.

Chapter 8: Action Man escapes

Tears still escaped my face, as I had to relax. I finally settled down a moment later to hear a knock at the door. I stood up as Asazi entered.

Asazi said," Hey Blaze. Want to go for a walk?"

I said," Sure."

Before I could stand, the alarm went. Asazi and I reacted. As we got out, we saw Tempest.

Tempest ordered me," You stay behind us."

I nodded and kept my distance. I already had my gloves off and kept focused.

Tempest said into his COM," Dr.X, what is going on?"

Dr.X's voice came on Tempest's COM," Action Man escaped and is heading your way."

We heard the sound of running.

Asazi said," Tempest. Blaze. You watch the exit."

Tempest said," Let's go."

I listened as I was ahead of him. We ran down the hallway as we heard Asazi and Blaze. I didn't look back as Tempest and I was now running side by side.

We got to the end of the hall and got in. We were now by the exit.

Tempest said," Blaze, you better get ready. I am going to be outside the door."

I said," Okay."

I let my muscles tighten up as Tempest ran out the door. I took cover and waited for Action Man. I widened my eyes as I heard Tempest and Action Man fighting. Then the door bursted open with Tempest on it, blacked out.

I saw him heading for the door but I fired. He looked up as I jumped from my hiding spot. Alex and I were face to face. Rage was building in me as I fired. Then I approached him. I charged but was kicked back. I almost got buried in boxes but got out. Alex had got the door open.

Alex said in his COM," Grinder. Get ready to pick me up."

Grinder said back from the big air," Be there in a few seconds."

I got up as Tempest was starting to get up.

Tempest heard me say," You're not going nowhere."

Alex said," Come and get me if you dare."

I had charged but it was a big mistake. Tempest rolled over, rubbing his head and looked up as Alex and I fell out of the blimp.

Tempest shouted," Blaze."

Tempest couldn't get there in time as Big Air showed up and got Alex. I was still falling as I was screaming.

I could not bear to look as I closed my eyes. My hair was up in the air and my legs were pointing downwards. I was still screaming, as I was closer to the ground. I opened my eyes and took a glance before I impacted the ground. I rolled for a few seconds and then I was lying there, arms and legs spread out. My face was looking to the sky as I blacked out.

Later…

I moaned as I could hear noise. I couldn't figure what it was. The blimp had landed on the ground and I didn't know that. I felt pain but it felt like it wasn't there. My head felt like it was aching as I suddenly heard the sound of running. I didn't wake up as I could near noises. I figured out who it was. It was Tempest and he was trying to get me up.

Tempest said in my ear," Blaze!"

I could hear his words but I couldn't seem to respond. I just moaned for a response. My head moved a few times, as I felt something went under my body. I now knew that I was being picked up. I was breathing as he could hear it.

He silenced me," It's going to be okay."

He sighed but I heard him. He carried my body and jumped into the blimp.

Later…

I moaned softly. My body felt like it couldn't move as I managed to turn my head.

I heard a whisper," Blaze, can you hear me?"

I moaned and turned my head again. I started to open my eyes slowly. My vision was blurred. I could see a blonde blur. It was Tempest.

Tempest said," Can you hear me?"

I tried to get up but he held me down.

Tempest said," You shouldn't try to move."

I was still shook up from my fall but I felt okay.

I whispered," Tempest."

Tempest said," It's okay, Blaze."

I whispered," My vision is still blurred."

Tempest moved his hand and grabbed mine.

Tempest said," Try blinking your eyes."

I gave a weak nod as I blinked my eyes.

Tempest spoke," You took quite a fall."

I whispered," I know."

Tempest said," I am going to see if you have any injuries."

I softly replied," Go ahead."

My vision still felt blurred as I felt him begin to search me. I felt pain as he traveled down my body.

I choked," I better rest."

Tempest said," It's probably a good idea."

I said," I don't believe I did that."

Tempest said," It's okay, Blaze."

I said," I let him get away."

Tempest said," It was not your fault."

I said," I charged right into him."

Tempest said," Don't go on a guilt trip. He challenged you to do that."

I noted," He did dare me to."

Tempest said," We'll get him yet."

I said," What is the use when he will just escape?"

Tempest said," I think you should rest. Can you see anything yet?"

I answered," No."

I blinked again but it was still unclear. My vision was still not there but I could hear okay.

I said," My head hurts."

Tempest replied," I'll leave you for now."

Tempest got up and left me as I waited for the door to close. I closed my eyes and heard him close the door. Then I heard him walking. My body slowly went up. Then my healing power activated. I knew that pain was nothing while I had my power. I didn't feel it unless I took too much of it. I didn't want to tell anybody about it. I noticed Tempest giving me advice. I slowly sat up as I started to heal. I flinched with my eyes closed. My back was in pain as my powers worked on it. I tried to stand up but I suddenly collapsed. I heard running as I tried to get up. My hand touched the bed as I moaned. He sure heard me fast. When I collapsed, I must have made a large noise. The door slammed wide-open and there was Tempest. I looked down to the ground taking deep breaths. My arms hanged loosely as Tempest was panting. He ran all the way to my quarters. Tempest had his lightning sticks in his hands as he placed them together. He placed them on his back and came to my aid.

Tempest said," I thought I told you not to get up. I mean I just left you here minutes ago."

I was taking deep breaths. I was surprised I had fallen. I thought I had fully recovered.

He said," Blaze?"

He grabbed my arms. I had my eyes partly closed as he started to get me up. My right arm moved and my hand touched his arm. He pushed my body back a bit. My behind landed on the bed as he kneeled down. My left hand grabbed his arm as he looked at me. As his hands traveled up my arm, I flinched in pain a little. When his hands touched the side of my neck, he used his fingers and pushed my chin up. I had a warm feeling coming up to my face as I tried not to blush.

Tempest said," Blaze, are you okay?"

At the moment, I almost felt kind of blind but my vision was back to normal. I opened my eyes fully and saw Tempest. I gave a small nod due to him holding my head. I felt his hands on my neck as I felt a chill. He moved one of his arms down and slid it under my arm, close to the waist. I suddenly felt pain. My body reacted by instinct and I moved away. I felt a bit of pain, as Tempest had to grab me again. I felt deep pain in my legs as he sat me down. I flinched in pain due to the fact I could not seem to stay on balance.

Tempest said," I wouldn't try that again if I was you."

I just looked back and he knew I understood.

Tempest said," I'm going to search you for injuries so don't move."

Tempest thought," Why am I so tempted to kiss her? She hasn't been with us for long and still I feel that I'm falling for her. Why do I keep feeling these emotions?"

I said," I still feel painful from that fall."

Tempest spoke," Blaze, it was a long fall."

I was silent there for the moment, as I did not respond.

Tempest said," You got to rest because you can not even stay on balance."

I decided not to debate that issue as he looked to me. I just tried to relax but I was thinking of all that has happened so far. Even my healing power couldn't help me deal with the pain I felt right now.

I spoke, "I'm not debating with you this time."


End file.
